My Soul
by more-like-reyna
Summary: Percy and Annabeth break up and Percy is heartbroken. But Annabeth is starting to have second thoughts. But Percy has probably moved on. Oneshot.


BTW everything belongs to Rick Riordan. If it belonged to me-Reyna would have ended up with Leo. And 90% of what I do is One-shots. Even long one shot. But I hate loooong chapter fanfics which exceed 4 chapters.

AU: Demigod-safe phones are invented. Anyways:

PERCY'S POV:

He stared at the water of the beach. It always seemed to calm me down. But not now. Even after 4 weeks, the wound was as good as new. She had left him. Left him. Said that things had changed. She had met 'someone' else. Was he not good enough? He knew he was stupid, but how could he not have noticed? The short Iris Messages, the rare phone calls which were quickly ended with 'Very Busy. Gotta Go.' After all they had been through? After Tartarus? That's when he heard a faint voice whispering his name, 'Percy'. He turned around but found no one. The voice whispered again, 'Here'. He looked down and found a Nereid. She was exquisitely beautiful but he didn't care. No one matched up to her.

He asked, 'What do you want?'

She whispered, 'someone wants to see you.' She offered no explanations after that. She lifted one hand out of the water and caught his arm. Before he could process what happened, she pulled him into the water and they both disappeared in a glow of blue light.

ANNABETH'S POV:

She laid down on the bed but sleep did not come easily. Her thoughts were all focused on one person-Perseus Jackson. She felt awful. She did not mean to leave Percy and she didn't mean to hurt him-but the pressure. She was working as an intern and she met him. The mortal-Ray Wight. He was charming. And charismatic. And Percy lived in New York and she in San Francisco. There was no time for each other. They had nothing to talk about any more. It was awkward and weird. And she had developed feelings for Ray. And her mother would pop up near the house, or in her dreams-telling her that Percy wasn't the right choice and she deserved someone better. She fell asleep at last only to feel someone shaking her arm after what seemed like only a few minutes. She looked up and saw Ray with his wide smile and the perfect face and immaculate clothes. He said, 'Hey Sunshine, Good morning.'

Sunshine? She didn't feel like that. She felt like a Wise Girl. Gosh she missed that name. She excused herself, got into the bathroom and got ready. When she came out, Ray was waiting for her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. But even when she kissed him, all she could think about was Percy's hurt face when she said, 'I'm Sorry, Percy but it's over.' and his soft whisper of 'It's okay. Be happy. That's all I want. I'll always love you.' She thought about the gazillion times they had said 'I Love you', not caring that one day they would stop that and also his eyes and his seaweed brain-ess (being cute and stupid at the same time) and the way he always smelled like the sea and salt and cookies. She pulled away from the kiss. She looked at Ray's questioning face and said, 'I'm sorry, Ray but my heart stayed in New York with Percy Jackson.' She quickly got up and moved about the room, pulling clothes and lingerie and essentials from shelves, completely ignoring Ray's protests and questions. She felt bad. But Percy was a priority for her now. She dumped the clothes in a rucksack and took her phone and booked her a ticket. She went out her room and out the house-ignoring her dad and stepmom's questioning glances and Ray who had followed her down. She slammed the main door shut and hailed a taxi. Everyone could wait. She had a plane to catch.

PERCY'S POV:

My one thought, 'AGHHHHHHH. WHAT THE FU-?' then I realized I was in home territory and opened my eyes. The Nereid had made us disappear in a glow of light. I couldn't see much except light around us. When the light disappeared, I staggered away from the Nereid and coughed a few times. I looked around me. A homely room with a couch, a fire burning in the fire place, a mini-bar, some mini-kitchen thingie and beautiful interior décor. Never mind that. I looked at the Nereid who had kidnapped me and she seemed to bow towards someone who must have just appeared and before I could turn, she disappeared again in a glow of blue light. I turned the other side. And sitting on the couch-drinking tea was my step-mother, Amphitrite. I asked, arrogantly and annoyed, 'what do you want, Amphitrite?'

She replied, in that sing-song voice that reminded him vaguely of the Sirens, 'I'm sorry, Perseus for shaking you out of your reverie.'

'Rever-what? English please!'

She looked at him with an amused expression, 'OK, I'm sorry for shaking you out of your own personal ball of hurt and feelings. I know you cared for the girl and she meant a lot. But you must remember that there are others who love you and care for you. You have been in shock for some time but your mother, step-father, the satyr, Tyson and Rachel are worried. Tyson has been here atleast 6 times, ranting to Poseidon that 'Percy is upset. Annabeth is bad. Do something, Dad.' Same thing over and over. Your father himself wanted to talk to you. Sea animals around Long Island are in a flurry because of your mood.'

He said, shaking, 'You wouldn't understand. I love her with my heart, soul and mind. And she's with someone else now.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'I wouldn't?' she mused. 'I wouldn't understand what it's like to love someone and see them with someone else? You are the result of that. I used to be angry and sad. But I know-the ones who love us will leave us for some time but in the end, they'll always return back. Like your father does, every time. '

'I don't understand.'

'What I mean to say, Perseus, is that do something to occupy your mind. You know that you had a job right? In that coffee shop- Star Something? Wait-Starbucks. Learn a new hobby-something. Do something and in the end, she'll come back.' 'Trust me. I have personal experience,' she added with a pained smile.

'OK. I'll do that. But understand, Amphitrite, she's my soul. I can't live without her. She is the most precious thing in the world and the best thing that ever happened to me.' Then he willed the currents to let him rise and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, there he was. In Camp Half-Blood. He saw Grover who ran to him, looking at him with concern. He told him that he was returning to his old job. As he looked back at Camp, he could almost see her behind him.

ANNABETH'S POV:

She got into the plane and they were told that there would be a delay of 20 minutes. She cursed in Greek. The air hostess was incredibly perky and pretty and gracious. She allowed Annabeth to use her phone for those 20 minutes. She called her dad first. He answered in the third ring, 'Hello. Fredrick Chase here. Who's this?'

'Dad, its Annabeth. You _still_ haven't saved my number?! Anyways, I'm on a flight to New York. OK?'

He sounded annoyed, 'No, Annie. Not OK. How can you just leave without telling me or your stepmom? You're only 18! And what did you do to Ray? He left terribly upset right after you did. We were worried.'

She winced. Oh f, Ray. She hadn't considered that guy's feelings. She said, 'Sorry, Dad. Ok. I'll call you guys. But Ray-it just doesn't feel right! I didn't realize it but I think I was with Ray just because I was a bit _tired_ of Percy, but I love him. I swear on the River Styx-I do. And I'll call Ray-later. Promise.'

He sounded exasperated now, 'Annabeth Chase, I get that you love Percy. But you cannot toy with people's feelings like that. Ray must be feeling miserable.'

She gulped. 'OK, I'll call him and sort things out. Happy?'

'It's not about me being happy! It's about my daughter not acting like a bitch and a player. Come back home now. You can cancel now too. Forget the refund.'

OH SHIT! Her dad must be PISSED. He never swore. And when he did-you were in big trouble.

He continued, 'And Percy? How do you know he's not over you?'

'Dad, I love him and I know he does too. I just know it. He's my soul. I can't live without him. He is the most precious thing in the world and the best thing that ever happened to me. Understand please.'

Long pause. Then, 'Okay fine. You can go. Get him back or get your heart broken like you broke his (karma), I don't care anymore. But when you do come back, you're grounded for a month. Bye now.'

He cut the call. Yes! She was grounded-but who gave a f?

Next she searched for Ray in the contacts and called him. He picked up and answered in a voice that was evident that he'd been on the verge of crying, 'Hey Chase.'

'Ray. Oh my gods. I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to end it, us, like this. I'm so sorry. I thought that I and Percy were over, and we, you and I had something. I guess I just needed a break. Gods, I treated you like dirt. I'm a terrible person and a complete bitch. I feel really bad. If that means something to you. And I know you won't forgive me for what I did and I completely deserve whatever you're gonna call me.'

He said, his voice weak, 'Whatever Annabeth. I was happy to be with you and I knew it was a long shot that I could be with a girl like _you_. It's just; I didn't expect it to end like _this_. That's all. I'll probably get over it. I'm used to being stood up. I just need some time. Thanks for calling me. Atleast you didn't text dump me. And you're not a bitch. Don't be so hard on yourself. Bye now.'

He ended the call. Annabeth sighed. No matter what Ray said-she still felt bad. She was about to call Grover when the air hostess (Evangeline) asked her to keep her phone away. After the take-off, she put her head in her arms and fell asleep immediately.

Before landing, Evangeline shook her gently and said, 'Ma'am, we're landing.'

After getting out of the plane and checking out her suitcase, she sat in the lounge and called Grover. He picked up and said icily, 'Annabeth. What do you need?'

She said, pleadingly, 'Gods Grover, I'm in New York and I also broke up with Ray and…'

He interrupted, 'Wait! How many guys' hearts are you gonna break, player?'

It literally broke her heart to hear one of her oldest friends call her that. She pleaded, 'Grover, I love Percy. I came back to New York to get back together with him. Understand…'

He retorted, 'Blah-ha-ha! Centaur shit! Just when the kid is doing anything other than moping about you, you have to come and mess stuff up!'

She was almost in tears. 'Grover, understand. Please. I love Percy and I guess I needed a break. I'm not justifying my actions. I want to get back with him.'

'Need a break, Annabeth? Don't talk to him-fine but break his heart? You couldn't care about him for the past four weeks?! Annabeth do you know that he doesn't eat-not even blue food! And he's so depressed. Did you even call? Or apologize?'

She broke into tears at that moment. Not really loud and all, but slightly. The people all gave her strange stares. Grover took a long pause. When she quieted down, he said, 'Do you really love Percy? You have to not break his heart! You do something like that, I don't what'll happen!'

She sniffled, 'I promise on the Styx, I do care and I do love him….'

He said, 'He's working at the Starbucks near Camp. Go. You gonna be OK?'

'Ya, I'll be fine.' She ended the call and hailed another taxi.

PERCY'S POV:

This job was tiring. He never thought that working at _Starbucks_ could be this tiring. Sure, he had worked there before and had taken a huge break(ahem, 4 weeks)-but there was a new manager who was working him-HARD. The manager was a guy in his twenties and he had told him that the only reason he was rehired and not fired was that he was extremely good looking and could attract customers. He met the rest of the staff and they were all young men and women, all frickin' hot. Two 16-ish year old customers walked in and asked him for two lattes. They were hot af but they weren't Annabeth. He went and got the order for them. One of them, Bernice said, 'Hey, gorgeous. Sit here for some time, please?' She made a pouty face.

He stammered, 'I don't think I can coz I'm like working…' he turned and looked at his manager. The guy gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, 'Ask them to buy more stuff.' He turned to Bernice who was twirling her fingers in her hair and the other girl who was literally staring and dropping her tissue right next to him and bending and picking it up. He suspected there was an ulterior motive to this action. He stammered again, scratching the back of his neck, 'Um... OK. I'll hang with you but order something.' Soon they ordered like large amounts of donuts and espressos. He wisely didn't touch the espressos but gorged on the donuts. Heck, they were paying and all he had to do was listen to them. But they flirted like pros. It embarrassed him to Hades. At that time, he saw _her_. She was looking for him, like she always used to do at camp. And Gods, she looked perfect.

She spotted him and walked to the table and sat down. Bernice and the other girl, Allie frowned at her. He could hardly think a coherent thought, much less a meaningful sentence. After a minute, he said, 'Annabeth? What are you doing? Here?'

She stared into his eyes with those grey eyes and said, 'Percy, I broke up with Ray. I want to fix things.'

Bernice and Allie had an evil look in their eyes. He coughed and said, 'With me? You said that it was over.'

Annabeth's eyes were filled with tears ad her tone was pleading, 'Percy, I know what I said. Gods of Olympus, forgive me. Don't know what I was thinking. Don't know what got into me. I don't make that many mistakes and I am supposed to be wise. But I wasn't. I was a fool. I was a bitch and a player like person. I just want to tell you that I love you. I think you're over me and you probably hate me but I needed to tell you…'

He cut her off with a kiss. It just felt right. And their lips moved in sync to his and her heartbeats, which he could feel and slightly hear-it was that loud. They pulled way and gasped. Bernice and Allie looked like they wanted to kill her. Annabeth said, 'you're my...'

'Soul,' they said at the same time. And they kissed again. And Percy felt his insides melt and fireworks go off inside him. All was well.


End file.
